Display devices (e.g., TVs) allow for presentation of content to many users. More recently, display devices have been provided additional capabilities with respect to providing content. By way of example, the traditional use of viewing broadcast content from over the air sources and cable providers is only a subset of the functionality provided by display devices today. With added functionality, interaction and control of display devices is important for device operation. There exists a need for improved control and operation of devices due to increase functional ability of display devices.
Typical use of a display device often requires remote control operation due to the distance a viewer is typically displaced from the device. Due to increases in applications and functionality provided to display devices, there is a desire for added control functionality and features which improve the use and performance of a device using remote controls. Accordingly there exists a need for improved and different control for display devices.